The Path of Destiny
by Xdraysgirl
Summary: When Lana attends Hogwarts, strange things seem to happen around her. With the help of her fellow slytherins will she overcome these obstacles? Or will she fall into the lap of the ever occurring darkness?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter characters except my own.**

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so go easy on me okay? Remember to Review!****_________________________________________________________________________________  
Prologue**

**  
**_August 17__th__ 1996_"Congratulations Mrs Bakefield." Said the Healer. "It's a baby girl."

"Let me see her."

"Of course miss, we are just going to run some diagnostic spells then clean her up." The Healer said gently and carried the baby over to the table where she cleaned her up and checked to see she was in complete health. Satisfied with the results, she placed the baby inside a blanket and handed her over to her mother. Mrs Bakefield was exhausted but would not rest until she had seen and held her baby girl in her arms.

"Here you go Mrs Bakefield, watch her head now." The Healer said, and turned to walk out the door were the father of the child was waiting anxiously for news.

"Can I see my wife and baby now?" He asked.

"Yes Mr Bakefield." She said smiling.

Mr Bakefield entered the room and was greeted by the beautiful sight of his wife cooing into a little pink blanket and smiling. Smiling himself, he made his way over to the hospital bed and leaned over to see inside the blanket.

A head full of chocolate brown hair meet his sight. She had long eyelashes and rosy cheeks, and her eyes were still closed. Her lips were small and a pink. His heart swelled with pride and leaned in further to kiss her forehead. When he leaned back to see her face once more, big chocolate eyes were staring up at him with wonder. Grinning, he took her from his wife and placed his daughter in his arms.

"Whats her name?" He asked his wife softly.

"I'm not sure." She answered. "I was thinking maybe Lana or Melanie."

He smiled once again and looked at his daughter who was looking as far as her eyesight could see around her.

"Lana." He said simply and he knew it was the right choice.

Later when they went home and placed her in the nursery giving their house elf strict but kind instructions to tell them at once if Lana needed them. They had no idea what shocking turns the future held for her.

**Hey! I know its short but it **_**is **_**just a prologue after all. All reviews are welcome so don't forget! My first story as I mentioned above so please be kind. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters except my own.**

Btw this story is at the same time as Harry Potter and all that are starting Hogwarts. Just in case you didn't know.

**Anyway, continuing with the story now. :)**

* * *

The letter

"Mum! Dad!" Lana called excitedly from the hall. "I have a letter! I think it's from Hogwarts!" She was squealing now and she knew it. But she was just so happy as she had been waiting for weeks for an owl to tap on her window and the day had finally arrived. She just knew she was going to be in Slytherin. Just like her mother and father.

"Come into the dining room dear and show us." Her mother called back.

Shaking her head free of thoughts she walked to the dining room where she saw her mum and dad helping their selves to some breakfast. She went to her chair as their house elf Trillia pulled it out for her. She smiled at Trillia and said thank you and sat down. She couldn't wait to open her letter but she also knew that manners came first. So she helped herself to some pancakes and pumpkin juice. Trying to eat as quickly as possible without earning the scolding her parents had given her when she was younger and eating too fast.

When she was finished she asked Trillia to fetch the letter opener as she had always been taught to always open a letter with one. She thanked her and opened her letter. It read:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY.**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Miss Bakefield,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary supplies and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Once Lana was finished reading the letter, she then read the list of things she would need. She then happily asked her parents when she could go to Diagon Alley to buy her equipment. They told her she could go tomorrow as her father would be having the day off from work. Satisfied, she went up to her room and began to get dressed for the day.

Once she was dressed, she studied her features in the mirror. She had straight brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her lips were a rosy pink that matched her pale skin and had brown-green eyes. She was wearing an emerald green sweater with a v-neck and a pair of dark blue jeans. As happy as she could be with her looks, she went downstairs and chatted to her parents about random things that came to mind. Nothing could have saddened that day for her. Nothing.

**xXxXxXx**

Draco's POV

_August 17__th__ 2007_

Draco walked the corridor towards his bedroom in Malfoy Manor with a sneering demeanour. His mother expected him to show up at a party she was having, and he was having none of it. Ever since he turned eleven, his mother and father wanted him to establish himself in the wizardering world. This would be the third party this month. He hadn't minded the first one, and kept his manners in place. At the second one, he was finding it difficult not to yawn in the face of the boring people who wouldn't shut up about politics and such. So he had put his foot down and demanded they cancelled the party.

Still sneering, he entered his room and flopped on his bed. He was fed up of having to live up to the Malfoy name, and he hadn't even properly started his life yet! All he wanted to do was be a normal child and grow up like a normal wizard in a normal family. Sadly, it wasn't for happening so there was no point in complaining about it.

Sighing, he turned around. He had begun drawing a girl in a dream he had had a couple of nights ago. Her face had glued itself in his mind so he tried drawing her.

So far he had only drawn her eyes nose and lips but it was progress. Sighing once more, he picked up his pencil, and drew.

Moments after continuing his drawing, he staggered backwards. An overwhelming happiness struck through him and he had no idea why. An uncontrollable smile spread across his lips even though it wasn't how he felt and he knew it wasn't his happiness. After it was gone, he frowned. This wasn't the first time this had happened.

It happened quite a lot to him, and when had asked his father, he had shrugged and said it was most likely his own because where else would he get it from? Still frowning, he returned to his drawing with intent to finish it before he left to go to Hogwarts.

**xXxXxXx**

Lana's POV.  
_That very same moment._ "Thank you mum!" Lana said, literally shaking with happiness. "She's perfect!"

Her mum had just gotten her a Kenazel for her birthday. It was a magical creature that was both harmless, and cute. But if anyone attempted to harm its owner that would suddenly all change. And it becomes angry, and very protective of them.

The Kenazel looked up at Lana and purred. Strutting over to her owner, it lay down on her lap and looked up waiting to be petted. Laughing, Lana did as her new pet wanted.

Looking up, she saw her parents smiling happily with her. It had been the best birthday of her life, and she couldn't wait to use everything her parents had got her.

"Are you going to name her sweetheart?" Her father asked.

"Of course I am." She answered. "Just when I come up with something."

Laughing along with her parents she tried to think up a suitable name for her new pet. It didn't take long to figure out what she wanted her to be called.

"I think I should call her Iladriel." She said fondly.

After, she shared her birthday cake with family and friends who came to wish her happy birthday and bestow her with presents. Exhausted, she climbed into bed with a tired smile. It was a very good day.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys! So that is chapter one! What do you think? Well why don't you let me know? Review please folks! Thanks! (:**


End file.
